


one...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, I just needed to write something soft., Kissing, M/M, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: It's day three of their relationship and Patrick is counting milestones.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	one...

The rhythmic tap of the heels of David’s shoes hitting the counter is like a metronome, a soothing soundtrack to counterbalance the needy and almost frantic state of Patrick’s thoughts. They’ve shared five kisses. Five kisses more than he’d thought he’d ever get and five kisses too few compared to what he wants. With the afternoon lull limiting interruptions, getting that sixth kiss is occupying each and every available brain cell.

Abandoning his fruitless count of jars of bath salts, he seeks out the depth of his pockets with his fingers as he makes a slow approach to David’s perch. His stomach swoops when David’s eyes meet his and his expression shifts from bored distraction to curious awareness, his lips curling up into an adorable smile. It’s a thrill to be able to smile back without reservation or the need to hide. 

He pauses. but David shifts his leg just enough to give him an opening, so he takes that final step.

“Hi.”

His voice sounds too loud in his own ears and he can’t stop staring at David’s lips as he works to pull his hands from his pockets.

“How many jars do we have left?” 

David’s smile has gone all crooked and Patrick feels a bit of tension release at David’s apparent amusement. He wasn’t prepared for things to be this easy. But maybe it’s supposed to be?

“I got distracted,” he admits, hoping his now free hands aren’t trembling too badly as he casually (not casually at all) rests them down atop David’s thighs. David’s eyes drop to where he’s just been touched and Patrick hopes that this is all okay, but that answer comes in quickly as David’s eyes look back up, pointedly, at Patrick’s lips. 

_Six._

David’s lips are soft and somewhat slippery from his recent application of the store’s lip balm and Patrick can’t help but smile into the kiss. He’ll have to remember to grab some before he heads home. Getting too carried away isn’t possible with their somewhat public location, but he lets his tongue peek out just a little anyway to take a teasing swipe at the seam of David’s lips. 

Pulling back slightly, he’s about to say something flirtatious about how he likes David at this height, but words and his breath get caught in his throat when long, soft fingers cover his and David’s ringed thumb slides under his palm. It’s the closest they’ve come to holding hands.

It’s so quietly intimate that it sends Patrick’s heart off to the races and all he can do is curl his fingers around David’s thumb to keep him from letting go. Tipping his chin, he finds David’s lips for kiss number seven as a new tally starts at _one_.


End file.
